Think of you
by keijiei5592
Summary: So what happened from long before and up to the time Alice met up with Claire's convoy? Alice has had one guy on her mind and she'd do her best to keep him alive even if it meant leaving. Songfic. Think of you by A Fine Frenzy. Alice-centric.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Resident Evil' or the song 'Think of you' by A Fine Frenzy

**Author's note: **So here is my attempt at a song fic and a little romance. You guys might have a different interpretation of the song, but keep an open mind, ok? It's just that most of the times I hear this song I picture that time when Alice collapsed in Extinction. XD

At first I wanted to put the Carlos' name in here, but it didn't read well for me, so I left his name as pronouns. :D

If anyone's reading this and suddenly thought, "When are you going to update 'Going down slow'?" I'd tell you that right now that I honestly don't know. I sort of hit a writer's block in the middle working on chapter 3 so I temporarily changed direction and wrote this. But don't worry, I'll update that as soon as I can.

So there, I won't keep you anymore. Read, enjoy (hopefully) and review. :)

Single quotes = thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Think of you<strong>

_It's one hundred and nine degrees_

_In this crowded room, no room to breathe_

_With walls as cold as a gallery_

_This is no place for me_

-x-

Alice could feel eyes on her.

It's been a few days since she was rescued from the Umbrella research facility. Despite being far from that accursed building, she could somehow sense that she was being watched. Her every move was being monitored and analyzed by some unseen entity and she felt suffocated.

She knew Umbrella well enough to know that what she suspected wasn't impossible for them, and that it was only a matter of time before they make a move.

Alice feared for her comrades.

Their group had been wandering in the desert with survival the only thing in mind.

'They won't survive if I stay with them.' She was convinced of that.

Not when it seems like she's been walking around with the cold hand of death (in the form of the Umbrella Corp.) hovering above her, eager to snatch away its next victim.

Alice had been thinking about separating herself from the group, ever since she started noticing that huge metal containers housing zombies were found in the places they stopped over to rest. It was a pattern that concerned her. She thought she was being paranoid until one time she killed a zombie wearing a lab coat with the Umbrella logo.

'I have to leave.'

She didn't want to. Not when there was something she wanted to stay for. No, scratch that. There was someone she wanted to stay for. But she had to go. If she cared as much as she thought she did, she would leave if it meant he stayed alive longer.

She thought long and hard on how to leave without the others knowing. She didn't want confrontation. She didn't want anyone asking her to stay. Especially not him.

-x-

_Such hard faces set in smoke_

_The smell lingers in my clothes_

_It's a bad night to be alone_

_But that's the way it goes_

-x-

At last it was the day. The situation was perfect.

It was dark, and they had stopped over at a motel and just like last time, there it was: a huge metal container situated near the motel rather inconspicuously.

It was only a few minutes after they got out of the truck when the infected came running at them. The group shot, slashed, kicked and clobbered their way through the throng. They paid no mind to the splattering blood and chunks of flesh flying in every direction.

While the others were huddled together, back-to-back, Alice opted to run towards the motel. Once she was inside the structure, she proceeded to mutilate each and every zombie that followed her. Then she positioned herself by a window facing her friends and she shot the infected surrounding them.

It wasn't long until all the zombies were eliminated, and then Alice realized that it was time.

While her company caught their breath congratulating each other for a job well done, she slowly stood and backed away from the window before anyone noticed. She was about to turn around and leave, but couldn't help but look back at him.

He was laughing at something LJ said. How she wished she could be there, laughing beside him. Oh, she could. She could just forget about this 'leaving' business and go out there and stand by his side, and maybe hold his hand and embrace him and – no, stop. If you love someone, you set them free. Free from her curse. People had a habit of dying around her and she didn't want him to be one of them.

After one last longing look, Alice ran out of the motel through the back, straight up a hill. She wanted to just run far away, but a sob got caught in her throat and her knees were getting weak. By the time she made it to the other side of the hill, she was already crying. She succumbed to her emotions, sat herself down and did her best not to cry out as she felt tears run down her face.

She could hear him calling her.

-x-

_And I think of you whenever life gets me down_

_I think of you whenever you're not around_

_And you rest your bones somewhere far from my home_

_Yeah, but you still pull me home_

-x-

Alice hadn't kept track of how long it's been since she's last seen or heard another person.

So it was a pleasant and horrifying surprise to find out that her resting place was just a stone's throw from where her old comrades were camped out.

She was about ready to just pack up and leave when she heard his voice. He was talking about places they could visit to salvage supplies from. She fought the urge to go to him and join in the conversation. She promptly finished clearing camp and got on her motorcycle. It was good that she found it early on, because now she can get as far away as she needed, before she changes her mind.

-x-

_I thought I had it figured out_

_In a brand new life with a great big house_

_And green initials on the towels_

_I should be happy now_

-x-

Ride. Rest. Collect supplies. And occasionally listen to the radio in case someone needed help.

That was pretty much Alice's routine since she left her group.

For now, she was content with everything. It has only been a few instances that she wished she wasn't alone. And in those instances, her thoughts would go to him and she'd turn up the volume of her receiver, wishing that maybe, he'd be on the other end.

Her wish came true.

-x-

_Well, you got yourself a family_

_And you planted roots down by the sea_

_I saw you once on the street_

_You didn't notice me_

-x-

She could hear him reciting a script she's heard a couple of times now from other people. It seems he's with a new group of people now, a new family. They were looking for survivors. She held the mouthpiece ready to respond to the call. She was a survivor, so she should answer back, right?

Wrong.

She left for a reason. Making contact now could prove fatal to everyone. So she just savored the time that she could hear his voice, closing her eyes and imagining that he was right there beside her.

It was enough for her to know that he was still alive.

-x-

_But I think of you whenever life gets me down_

_I think of you whenever you're not around_

_And you rest your bones somewhere far from my home_

_Yeah, but you still pull me home_

-x-

Her dream last night resulted in her wrecking her bike, so now she had to walk.

Because of her predicament her thoughts drifted to him once again. She imagined herself riding shotgun in his truck, laughing. She used the hope of seeing him again as fuel to keep going.

-x-

_Just to put your mind at ease_

_You don't owe me anything_

_You paid me well in memories_

-x-

She remembered how he'd care about her. It was in a way that made her shiver when they'd touch. It was a way that made her face hot when he'd smile at her. It was a way that filled her stomach with butterflies when he'd look at her with concern and ask her if she was hurt.

He had always been the one for her.

-x-

_And I think of you whenever life gets me down_

_I think of you whenever you're not around_

_And you rest your bones somewhere far from my home_

_Yeah, but you still pull me home_

-x-

She didn't know if it was fate or just dumb luck that she had been walking towards a motel where he was. It seemed that she came just in time. There was a huge flock of infected crows attacking his convoy.

She saw him, in the middle of it all, using his body to protect a young girl from an unmanned flame thrower aimed at them.

At that moment, there was no question in her mind on what she had to do. Using the abilities the T-virus gave her, she was able to deflect and redirect the flames and used it to kill all the crows hovering above them. Unfortunately, the act was so painful she couldn't help but cry.

But she thought the pain was worth it, because it was to protect him. And when she couldn't hold herself up any longer, he was right there to catch her, like she always wanted.

-x-

_Yeah, you still pull me home_

_You still pull me home_

* * *

><p>And that's that. I'm sorry if Alice turned out to be OOC. I just really needed to get this idea out of my head so I can go write something else.<p>

R&R. :D


End file.
